The Master's Daughter
by SlasheTTe
Summary: The master's daughter, Emi-lia. Her sidekicks, Futuristic Londoner, Serena Heart, and present time New Zealander, Riley Taplin. RATED T for safety. WARNING! If you are any way against bisexuality do not read. Or get over it.
1. Ep 1 Part 1 of 2

**AN- Hey this a new story I'm writing, It's basically a spin-off of Doctor Who. It's going to include all the characters and aliens you know and love (and some newbies) but a different time traveller. The doctor will appear in this story, as will other lovable characters, so read, review, and enjoy. Also I hope you don't get put of with the first chapter with the modelling and lingerie, it is just because her first assistant is a model **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who but I do own Emi-lia and her assistants and some of the planets and aliens that appear in the story.**

* * *

Emi-lia ran for the nearest TT capsule dock, adrenalin rushing through her and her father's shouting echoing from behind. She had dealt with her father's torturous training long enough. For 3 years, all she learnt from him, other than a great deal of knowledge about his enemies, was hatred.

He often spoke of 'The Doctor'. Emi-lia had no clue as to whether 'The Doctor' was even from the same blood as her father, because the only stories that followed her father's arch-nemesis were ones of life and love.

She entered the closest TT capsule, having no time to judge or assess them all. It took her no time to realise some of the finer details of this capsule were left unfinished. She started the capsule's engine.

"Take me anywhere, as long as it's far from here," she hit a large button on the ships control desk and loud whirring noises escaped from the ship. But just as her father reached the dock, the TT capsule disappeared.

* * *

Emi-lia waited for the whirring to come to a halt. Her excitement of discovering a new place was slowly overcoming her fear. When the whirring stopped and the engine shut off, she leaned over the ships control desk to a tiny computer screen.

"Now-now, where am I, hmm?" She hit a few keys surrounding the tiny computer and bright text lit up the screen and illuminated the interior of the TT capsule; she now knew one of the unfinished details on this particular ship…

"No lights, well great," Emi-lia found it only right to laugh at herself for at least not checking whether this capsule had lights in it.

She read the text that had popped up on the screen. It Read:

Location: London, Great Britain, Northern Hemisphere, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy

Language: English.

Oxygen levels: Time lord/lady-Breathable.

Dominant species: Humans.

Emi-lia had learnt much about earth and its inhabitants, her father had always talked of how the humans had fallen under his control once upon a time. If that were true, how come it is never spoke of in Earth's history books?

After deciding she knew enough about Earth to venture outside the ship, she threw on her black leather jacket and gathered her sonic screwdriver and psychic papers. All of those items, excluding the jacket, had been given to Emi-lia after 2 years of training with her father. She opened the ships door and took her first step into a brand new world.

* * *

The bright lights outside were blinding as she stepped out of the dimly lit capsule. As her eyesight adjusted, she turned to see what her ship had disguised itself as. Her TT capsule had taken the appearance of a clothes changing booth, she turned around to see what the rest of her surroundings looked like.

She had landed in what looked like a clothing store. Quite an expensive looking clothing store, but there were no humans. As she moved to the exit of the store though, she heard a woman talking. Emi-lia poked her head around the side of the entrance, determined to keep herself hidden a while longer. There stood a professional looking woman talking on the phone, she held a clipboard in her right arm flipping through the pages.

" Yes well, we're still missing one more model," she spoke into her phone, then awaited a reply.  
"Her name, lets see," once more she flipped through the pages on her clipboard, "here it is, Emily Masters," again the woman waited on a reply, "Yes I'm looking… no… alright bye," the woman pressed a button on her phone and put it in the pocket of her neatly pressed business pants. The woman turned around and before Emi-lia had time to hide, she'd been caught.

"Give us your name, who's there?" Emi-lia thought for a while on what to do but only thought it was right if she told her the truth.

"Emi-lia," she spoke clearly, although it must not have been too clear to the woman… that or she was desperate to find anyone to take Emily Masters' spot.

"Emily Masters, we've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman marched over and took Emi-lia's arm.

"You… you think I'm a model?" Emi-lia stuttered.

"Well you're a bit short, but I guess that's the style that Miss Serena Heart has brought on," the woman pulled her into an elevator and pulled her phone out from her pocket, she dialled a number and placed it to her ear.

" Yeah, I've found the missing model… okay… yes, I'm bringing her up… okay bye."

Emi-lia was excited to see what there would be when the elevator door opened and what the humans were like. She smiled as she thought: what a nice earth name Emily was. She didn't like Masters though, it reminded her too much of before she'd left, but decided to adopt this name when she came to Earth.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, the sound of chatting and laughing burst into the small space. Emi-lia could see all the humans conversing and having fun; she had been robbed of this companionship as soon as she was created.

"This way Miss Masters," Emi-lia shuddered little at the title. The woman led her into the dressing room behind where all the humans had been.

"Miss Heart," the woman called out, and from within the crowed of models emerged a beautiful young woman around the age of 19. She had long straight black hair with a full fringe covering her fore head, much like Emi-lia's own hair, only Emi-lia's was curly, save her fringe which was straight… and her hair was dark brown, not black.

"Alright? You're Emily Masters, yeah? Glad we found ya! Glad you're here! Get changed," she spoke in quite a rush, her strong north London accent making it all the more intense.

"Into what exactly?"

"The lingerie is over in dressing room 2," she looked at the woman, "she is a lingerie model, right?"

"Yes Miss," the woman turned and left.  
"Come on then Emily," Serena grinned "I love how all the models aren't so tall now that I broke that rule, after all we're not short we're fun-sized, go on then, go get changed,"

"Okay," Emi-lia walked away from the short model, she seemed nice enough in Emi-lia's opinion. It didn't take long to find dressing room 2. She stepped inside and found a rack of clothes, deciding she couldn't let down whoever these people were she searched through the rack until she found a pressed bag with a tag that said: Emily Masters. She took it of the rack. Emi-lia had never seen something so revealing and she was meant to model it. Great.

She opened the bag and took out the lingerie, in order she pulled out: A bra, a pair of panties, stockings, and gloves, all of which were black and silver. She moved over to the cupboard and opened to see what was inside, when she opened the doors she saw pairs of shoes neatly lined up and tagged she searched through again until she came across a tag the said: Emily Masters. She pulled them out. 4 inch heals, she never walked in anything higher than 2 inch. Great. Never the less she got into her outfit feeling slightly uncomfortable she practiced walking around in the shoes, she found she got used to them quickly although not fully.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Yes," she called,

"You've got 5 minutes," said a voice on the other side of the door,

"Okay, thank you," Emi-lia decided not to wait she felt ready she wanted to see if the nice model could help her to understand a bit more of what she was doing. She opened up the door of her dressing room and looked around for her, when she found her she was also dressed in lingerie hers was pink and silver. Whoever this designer was, they like silver.

"Hi," Emi-lia said timidly,

"Hey,"

"Um what am I meant to do… now?" This seemed like a stupid question but Emi-lia had no clue.

"Oh my god! You're a first timer, I've never had to deal with one of you before, and this is a test they set for to show someone the routes, alright,"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I do that, umm, look, just stick with me and you'll be fine, it's a fashion show, yeah, just have fun"

From outside where all the humans were, there now could be heard loud cheering.

"That's the guests, just do what you feel on the stage you should be fine," and as much as Emi-lia wanted to believe that, she didn't even know what she was doing.

* * *

Emi-lia was now backstage, and waited for Serena to get back and tell her when she is going on stage. She ran in to the backstage room, grinning like a maniac, also how she managed to run in 6-inch heels was beyond her.

"Guess what!"

"What!" Emi-lia thought she would muse her new friend and return the enthusiasm.

"You're on straight after me so you can just follow my lead!"

"GREAT!" That was actually the best news of all in this adventure.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL MILLAY DESIGN FASHION SHOW, SOON WE WILL BEGIN OUR FASHION EXTRAVIGANZA, SO SIT BACK RELAX AND LOOK AT THIS HOLIDAY SEASONS HOTTEST LOOKS, WE'LL BEGIN WITH LINGERIE!"

The announcements finished and a loud roar from the crowed could be heard.

"NOW FOR THE LADY OF THE NIGHT MISS SERENA HEART!"

"That's me!" Emi-lia wondered if she got as excited about every show she did. As Serena strutted proudly onto the stage, Emi-lia got ready to follow on.

"EMILY MASTERS!" Emi-lia remembered what Serena had said about having fun and strutted on like she had, and got an amazing applause, although not quite as loud as Serena's. When Serena was halfway off and Eli-lia Was halfway on, bright spotlights shone down evenly around the room. The crowed stared astonished, but as the light faded away and skeletal like creatures appeared from them their silence turned into screams.

"What!? That can't be right!"

* * *

**AN-Okay so that was part1 of 2 of episode one, I hope you enjoyed if anybody reads :) And if you did read review please it makes me smile.**


	2. Ep 1 Part 2 of 2

**AN- So sorry that I haven't written in soooooooo long I've been so busy with school, moving house and the fact that now I don't get home from school until 5 – 5:30 in the afternoon GAH. So here is part 2 of ep 1 and I hope you enjoy :)**

Emi-lia couldn't explain what was happening, these creatures she knew them, and her father had taught her about them. She tortured her mind to remember who these creatures were.

"RIANNIX!" She yelled happily when she remembered.

"Wha'?" Serena said quietly next to her, she seemed scared out of her wits.

As well as Serena's reaction, her yell had gotten the attention of the 'Riannix'.

"You speak. You know of us." One of the vile creatures asked of Emi-lia.

"Fine," she said bravely, "Why are you here?"

"That would be to bring the human race to its destruction," it said. Its head twitching from side to side as it spoke in a ghostly raspy voice

"But why?" Emi-lia asked.

"You humans should know, remember the Sycorax?"

The Sycorax, Emi-lia thought for a second. The Riannix came from the asteroid opposite the 'Fire trap', which is the asteroid from which the Sycorax originated in the JX82 system. The Sycorax and the Riannix are from the same branch of species meaning if the Humans had done something which would cause the destruction of the Sycorax race then that leaves the Riannix to find out a while later and set of on a journey set over the course of 50 years to arrive at Earth and eliminate the beings that eliminated their relations.

But what could the Earthlings have done to piss off the Riannix?

Emi-lia slowly pulled Serena back behind stage and away from the Riannix view.

"Serena, have you ever heard of the Sycorax?" Emi-lia asked.

"Yeah of course, they attacked Earth 50 years ago… well 51 years ago tomorrow…" Serena explained her eyes travelling to the side almost humorously as in the thought of the memory.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Christmas of course! Where have you been?"

Emi-lia looked at Serena confused.

"You do know what Christmas is. Right?"

"That would be a no."

"Of course you don't," She laughed a held back and scared laugh. "What the hell is Christmas?" Serena said worried, but at the same time trying to keep her humorous trait.

As if out of nowhere a Riannix came from behind Serena and took her neck in its arm, lifting her from the ground and strangling her. Before Emi-lia could do anything Serena had reached desperately for a can of hair spray on a near-by dressing table and had sprayed it directly into the Riannix eyes. The Riannix dropped her immediately and held its eyes closed with its hands, screeching.

Serena and Emi-lia's hands flew to their ears blocking out the unbearable screech and in a second the Riannix had dropped to the ground, not making a sound at all. Emi-lia dropped to the ground next to the either dead or unconscious Riannix and pulled its hands away from its eyes. What it revealed was not pretty at all. The Riannix eyes were completely gone leaving nothing but bloody eye sockets that where beginning to decay and the skin around its eyes was bloodied and decaying as well.

"Serena pass me that can."

Serena passed the can to Emi-lia and she began to observe the contents of the hair spray.

"Of course!" Emi-lia cried, "Their skin is allergic to polyvinylpyrrolidone!"

Serena looked at her weirdly again, "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"Language, please,"

"Sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"One of the ingredients in your hairspray, polyvinylpyrrolidone, well, Riannix are allergic to it."

"Makes sense…" Serena said rolling her eyes, " Um… yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Emily,"

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant," Serena said, as if Emily would immediately pick up what she actually meant.

"It doesn't matter, who, what, just know that I'm here to help."

"Fine, whatever. What's your plan then?"

"We need to find where the ventilation systems connect."

"Why?"

"You'll see just get me to them, okay?"

"Sure," Serena said walking off in a hurry to show Emi-lia where the ventilation systems connected.

Emi-lia observed the ventilators and then the can of hairspray.

"Do you have more of these?" Emi-lia asked Serena hinting towards the can of hairspray.

"Yeah, sure, our stockers bring in heaps for the models."

"How much?"

"Crates full."

"Let's go get them then."

Serena lead Emi-lia to the crates and helped her bring them to the vents.

"Right now spray away, right down there, okay?" Emi-lia said showing Serena where to spray the cans of hairspray.

"Right."

Serena started to spray down the vents and Emi-lia went around the vents looking for a way to blow the hair spray around faster. She looked on a control panel for some kind of fan option. She flicked a switch to turn on the fans and then helped Serena spray the hair spray down the ventilation shafts.

After 20 minutes of spraying Emi-lia was sure the airflow would have reached the main room.

"Right, Serena, when I tell you to I want you to hit this switch," Emi-lia said pointing to a switch. "When I tell you, okay?"

"Sure," Serena said replacing Emi-lia's finger on the switch with her own.

Emi-lia began to walk off.

"Wait!" Emi-lia stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To give the Riannix a message," Emi-lia replied walking off again.

Emi-lia headed back to the main stage.

"Right you might be able to notice a little change in attitude," Emi-lia said to the choking Riannix. Some of the Riannix's flesh was beginning to decay away and blood dripped to the floor. "You can make this stop, if you leave. If you take you and your people away from this planet, then this will stop."

"What is this?"

"Polyvinylpyrrolidone, you might have heard of it."

"Your planet has this?"

"Yes, and if you say stop and you promise to leave and not return, this will end, it's all up to you."

"Stop! We'll leave, our promise," The Riannix said.

"Good," Emi-lia said taking the microphone from the presenter of the fashion show. "Serena, hit the switch."

From Serena's position she heard Emi-lia's voice telling her to hit the switch and she did and she got up and headed as fast as she could back to the main room of the fashion institute. The Riannix were just disappearing through the blinding lights that they had appeared in as she entered onto the main stage.

"What happened?"

"Earth is safe now, and the light that the Riannix just disappeared into should make the people in this room believe it was all a dream."

"Was it?"

"No, I'm gonna go," Emi-lia said walking away from Serena and she headed back towards the stairs to go back to the first level of the building where her TT unit stayed parked disguised as a clothing booth.

Serena looked around at the room, which was understandably a mess and here and there small drops of blood could be seen on the floor. Serena turned quickly and headed after Emi-lia calling out 'Emily' as she went.

Emi-lia had made it to the clothing booth in the back of the small store and was about to step inside it when she heard the familiar voice of Serena calling out the name she'd adopted for Earth. She turned to her.

"Don't call me that and what do you want?" Emi-lia asked.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? And how the hell did you know what those things were?"

"I'm a friend, it shouldn't matter where I came from, but the truth of it all is that I'm not from Earth I suppose."

"Where are you from then?"

"I was born and have lived for the last 3 years on a space & Time craft known as a TT unit sometimes known as a TARDIS."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lady."

"Where are you going to go and what are you doing at the back of my store?"

"Follow me?"

"Sure," Serena said following Emi-lia into the clothing booth. Serena stepped into a much larger area than she was expecting.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's how I travel,"

"Travel? Travel where?"

"Through space, through time."

"Through time? Oh my God!"

Emi-lia laughed. "Do you want to, I don't know, come with me?"

"Umm… Yes, yes I do."

Emi-lia smiled. " Tell me where you want to go then."

AN- DONEEEEEEE Finally I know, I know. I have a lot more episodes planned that'll be better and new characters and aliens and all that jazz. So I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Who ever is reading this you are amazing don't forget to review even if you hated it and if you loved review and if you like subscribe so you can read the next chap when it comes out! Okay cool sorry again life's been a bit shit but I'll be back on track with more for you all to read. All my love, SlasheTTe x


End file.
